Mistake
by BeautifulNight22
Summary: Zuko has a plan. Capture Katara to get to the Avatar. It was the perfect plan. But when Katara's life is in danger. Will he help her? Or will he let her die by the hands of the Fire bending legend Trinion? Pure Zutara. Rated T to be safe, this might change to M later on. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The Unknown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did there would be Zutara, a lot of Zutara!**

**A/N: This story is set in season 1: After the Water bending scroll. About two episodes after, I really don't know. This is a really over used plot but I want to write one so… I am. This isn't the kind of fic where they fall in love in under three chapters… Nothing against the fics that do. Really… ;) Zutara! **

**Title: Mistake**

**Rating: T, this might change to M in some chapter later on…**

**Parings: Zutara of course. **

**Chapter 1: The Unknown**

**"A life spent making mistakes is not only more honorable but more useful than a life spent doing nothing."**

**-George Bernard Shaw.**

**Zuko's POV:**

* * *

I looked at the map again. How was this possible? According to my men the Avatar had be spotted in over ten different places. How was this even…?—

"Nephew?"

"Yes Uncle, what do you want?" I was still staring at the map. I was so confused! How was he doing it? It was impossible that one kid could be in several different places at once. Even if I did find him I couldn't catch him. I had tried every plan, everything. How the hell am I going to capture this boy?

"Nephew…"

"What is it uncle?! What do you want?" I snapped. A bit harshly. I sighed, "Sorry…" He sighed and smiled sadly.

"I wanted to tell you that the Avatar had been spotted landing on an island with his friends."

_That's it!_

"I'll be there in a sec. I just got an idea and if anyone make's me forget it, Agni help us all!"

"Of course nephew" he closed the door. That's it! His little girlfriend the water tribe girl yes! It was perfect; take the girl as my prisoner, the Avatar comes after her, I swap her for him. Thank you, Agni. I looked at the map, The Trio islands? I stabbed my dagger in the map on the area of the Trio islands. This was a perfect idea it couldn't fail. Not this time.

"Sir?"

"Yes."

"Zhao is here…"

"Alright where is he?"

"In the waiting room, Sir." I nodded.

"Sir...?"

"Why is there a dagger in the map?" I looked at him and then back at the map.

Why did I do that?

_Because you're not thinking straight._

"I don't know… Go tell Zhao, what I just said." I told the guard.

"Yes, Sir."

I looked back at the door, and again at the map. Why have I got a bad feeling about this? I tried to remember that history lesson I had on the Trio Islands. I needed to ask my uncle. But first I had to meet Zhao; I rolled my eyes at the thought. What the hell could he want now? I walked though to the meeting room to see him talking to my uncle. That was fine with me. It saved me trying to find him on this ship; it may look small, but this ship was a maze. If you didn't know where someone was, it was near impossible to find them.

"Zhao. What do you want?" He walked up to me.

"Any news on the Avatar?" I froze.

_Do I tell him?_

_No you idiot!_

_But…_

_No buts, if_ he found out, he would use your plan_. Besides when it comes to women Zhao has no honor. _

_You're right._

_I'm always right, now stop looking like an idiot and answer him._

_Yeah…_ I blinked a few times.

"No…" I didn't even look at him; he gave me a funny look.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I snapped. He nodded, "now you know, you can leave."

"Fine." He growled. After he exited the room I walked up to my uncle.

"Do you remember that history lesson I had about the Trio Islands?" He nodded. "Can you remember any of it?"

"The Trio Islands are not a safe place to be. They say it's guarded by some Fire bending legend, who was killed by Agni herself, and was never to enter the Fire paradise that we go to when we die. If the Avatar has gone there, I would get them off there. This legend, he chooses a woman… A wife to take, because he is… Lonely. And I know that a girl travels with the Avatar… No one has ever gone on that island, and ever left alive. Well no women anyway. I know that you know that if she is taken by this… Thing, she will die a very painful death…"

"Don't you mean Trinion…?"

"Yes."

Who or what is Trinion?" We both looked at the guard.

"What!" I said, "you don't know?"

"No…" I sighed how didn't he know?

"I'll leave you to tell him Zuko," my uncle left the room.

"Trinion is or was a legendary fire bender. He died in the most heroic of ways, he saved the Fire nation. When he died Agni let him into the paradise that we fire benders go to when we die. He did something so wrong, no one knows what it was. But she banished and he was killed by Agni."

"But he was already dead..."

"Agni killed his sprit his soul, he nothing but empty person, well he's not human but... Now he roams the Trio islands where he is trapped; the one thing he looks for is a wife. To end his pain."

"That's so sad. Why didn't Agni forgive him?"

"She did, he refused to… forgive her, rumors say that she waits for him so she can reunite him with his wife."

"Oh." My uncle walked back in the room.

"We need to help, her."

"Why?"

"Because even you know that any women who dies by his hands will never enter their after life, she'll be alone forever." I sighed, why does he talk me into these things?

"No, But I have a plan. I capture her, the Avatar comes after her, and he takes her place, so really to make you happy, she not even going to get hurt."

He sighed. "You do know that if he see her, he will never give up, he will chace her to the end of the world."

"Yes," I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, but remember to only take the men on this island, not any of the women."

"But..." The guard tried to finish...

"I know uncle. Go tell the helmsman to head for the Trio islands."

"Yes Prince Zuko."

* * *

**Katara's POV**

"Sokka?" He looked at him.

"Yeah."

"Where are we?" Aang asked.

"I think were on the Trio islands."

"What!" He shouted...

"What?" He looked at Aang.

"What wrong Aang?" I asked.

"We can't be here." He was looking in all directions.

"Why?" I asked

"Trinion…" He said.

"Who?"

"The…"

"Aang?" I walked up to him.

"You can't be here Katara." He looked me in the eyes.

"What?—"

"Come on Aang stop tying to scare her!" Sokka shouted.

"He's not lying." We all looked in the direction of the voice.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 1 done. Please tell me what you think in a review. If you have any ideas just let me know.**

**Happy reading,**

**BeauitfulNight22. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Her

**A/N: Chapter 2... I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. :) Just to make sure everyone understands this IS a capture, with a twist. You need to read the summary to know the twist. Enjoy the chapter, and tell me what you think. :)**

**Katara's POV:**

**"Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake."- Unknown**

**Chapter 2: Saving Her**

We all stared at the man in front of us; he was tall and thin, with dark hair and pale skin. He looked like he was from the fire nation. Fire benders were very tall people, and they always nearly had dark hair and pale skin. He looked like one, but you could tell by his clothing that he wasn't.

My brother was still staring at him, then he opened his big mouth.  
"Who the hell are you?" He looked the man up and down. most likely because he thought he was Fire nation.

"Sokka!"

"What?"

"Don't be rude!" I told him.  
Aang stepped forward. "Yeah, who are you?" I rolled my eyes. The man bowed. "My name is Ji."  
"You're Fire Nation…?"  
He shook his head. "No, I just look like one. Not the best thing to look like in these times, right?"  
"No, it's not…" I looked at Ji again; his arm! It had been cut open.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked. He looked down at it and smiled,

"I caught my arm to a branch, nothing to worry about." He was smiling at me.

"I could heal it..."

"What!"

"He's hurt, Sokka."

"Well when I had two fish hooks in my finger you didn't heal me!"

"How did you-" Aang asked a little confused...

"He tried to get one out with another and they both got stuck." Aang laughed.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" He was still laughing.

"You can heal?" The man asked surprised. His face lit up. I nodded.

"Yeah. Do you want me-?"

"Yes!" I smiled.

"Okay, sit down." He did so and held out his arm. Sokka and Aang were still arguing about whether the fish hooks incident was funny or not. I had learned to ignore them at times. However, it made Ji laugh.  
I looked at his arm; the wound was quite deep. I bent the water from my pouch and he watched as it touched his arm. Despite the deepness of the cut, he didn't even flinch. It was almost unnatural, creepy. He just stared at me and smiled.

"Thank you... Katara." He said as we stood up.

"You're welcome- Wait how do you know my name!" He turned to the side a little.

"Sokka, where are you going?!" Aang ran after him,

"Aang wait!" I shouted after him but he didn't hear me. That was odd. I looked back at the man. He was staring at me; his eyes had gone dark.

"What's wrong Katara?" He asked darkly. Then Ji body just dropped to the floor. However, there was still someone standing there. I...

"Hello Katara... My name is Trinion." I backed away.

"Who?" He glared at me. But then laughed.

"I want you. You will be mine." He walked towards me.

"No... I.." I screamed and tired to run but as so as I turned around I fell to the floor.

"Katara... Don't be like this." I was crying now, I had been able to turn around so I was facing him, but other than that, I was stuck to the floor.

"What...What are you... Going to do to... me?" He laughed.

"Anything I want." He grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me up to his face. "You're mine."

"No!" I screamed. I threw some water at his face and he let go of my arm.

"You little..." A fireball hit him the side of the face before he could do anything to me, he screamed in pain, an unnatural scream. It scared me.

I blacked out.

* * *

Prince Zuko, is she alright?!" my uncle asked.

"Yes uncle she just blacked out, I knock Trinion out with a fire ball, and luckily his cruse hasn't worn off yet."

"It is."

I had to carry the girl bridal style; it was getting on my nerves.

"Zuko, take her to the medical room so Hariek can take a look at her make sure she's alright."

"Fine" I was annoyed that I had to do it but I did it anyway,

_This is only to make my Uncle happy!_

_Of course, it is..._

_What is that supposed to mean...?_

_I'm going to let you find that out on your own..._

* * *

**Review and I will give you a cookie. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Capture

**I'm doing this early because I have school in 2 days. :( Here's chapter 3, I like to thank everyone who reviewed. Man, I think this story is going great, well, hope you like this. :)**

"**Don't judge people by their mistakes; judge them by how they try to fix them." - Unknown.**

**Narrator's POV:**

**Chapter 3: Capture... Kind of...**

* * *

Trinion's eyes snapped open; his eyes moving from side to side, to see where he was of course he was on his back and could only see a blue sky. No clouds. He sat up, and breathed in the sea air. Then Trinion stood up and glared out to sea, he growled.

"She got way, but I would have her", He spat. He paced the sea line.

"She was mine," no woman got away from Trinion and lived.

_What am I going to do? How am I going to get her? _He looked out to sea again.

A ship! Fire nation... That could work. He smiled darkly.

_Katara you will be mine._ He looked across the water front, a boat, that will do. Trinion walked up to the boat, a woman. Fire nation. Perfect, she was not the one he was after so I would spare her life... For now... I walked up to her; she turned, she looked at him, her face turned pale. She died then and there. Her body and soul were his.

* * *

**Katara's POV:**

My eyes shot opened and I screamed. I grabbed the covers and pulled them close to my face, my gods that was such a horrible dream.

Wait where am I? I looked around, steel wall... Fire nation... No! I jumped out of the bed literary, no, no, NO! How did they capture me? I don't even remember... Footsteps. I hid under the bed; I grabbed some kind of sharp object from the side of my bed. I waited...

"Katara?" I heard a man ask, "where did she go?" I moved out from under the bed. He looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"I'm here."

"I see, you gave me a scare then." He laughed, I put the knife on the floor, and he sighed. He bent down on his knees and smiled at me. "My name is Hariek, I'm your doctor. My jobs to make sure you didn't die."

"Well, thank you, I guess."

"You're welcome, now get back in bed, I'll check on you in the morning, is that alright with you?"

"Yes, Um… Where am I?"

"You're on… Zuko's ship…"

"What!"

"…He saved you're life…"

"He did?"

"Yeah, from Trinion," my eyes shot open and I screamed, I stared to cry; I curled up into a ball and sobbed. I don't know why I had acted like this but something about that name...

"Katara?! Katara! Nurse get in here now!" I heard Hariek shout.

I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Aang POV:**

"WHERE IS SHE?" Sokka shouted, "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! I just walked away, he has her! I know it! That ass Ji has her!" Sokka screamed. Panic filled me. Trinion!

Ji didn't have her, Trinion did.

Sokka was pacing up and down the sea front, he was stressing out over Katara, we had to find her and fast!

_Were coming Katara... Were coming..._

* * *

**Katara's POV:**

**"**Katara? Are you awake?" I opened my eyes to see an old man standing next to me. I gasped in surprise.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Iroh, Zuko's uncle." I sighed.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked backing away.

"Nothing my dear, look I got you this. It's a book on... You know who." He winked I knew what and who he meant.

"Thank you." I said taking the book. "Are you sure you're related to Zuko?" I asked. He laughed,

"yes he's not as bad as you think, he saved your life. And... Never mind," he shook his head. "I'll leave you in peace," he smiled and left me alone to read the book. I looked at the cover.

_The legend of Fire: Trinion. _I already knew he was a legend. I opened the book.

_Trinion was born in 1123, he lost his parents in 1125 to the water tribes of the North, he was an orphan for over seventeen years. _I didn't know that. I saw some paper and a pen on the side of my bed. I grabbed it and made a list, a list about Trinion; It might come in handy one day.

_Born in 1123._

_1125 he lost his parents to an invasion on the Fire nation, it was called 'the darkest day in fire nation history. The day was when the moon covered the sun. The water tribe's thought is was a sign from the Gods to attack the fire nation._

_He died in 1134._

_He was a legend, a savior of the Fire nation. He saved nearly everyone, but died later because of his wounds..._

_Banished by Agni... Killed by Agni... (Soul) and spirt)..._

That's all I knew, well the stuff that I could write, the rest I didn't want to think about...

I already know this! I sighed wasn't there anything new on Trinon!?

"Katara...?" I looked up.

"Zuko..." I looked at him in surprise.

"How you feeling?" He walked up to me.

"I'm fine... I guess thanks to... you..." I gave him a small smile. "And you're doctor."

"It was nothing." He shrugged. "I need you anyway. I need the Avatar and you're my key to getting him." I sighed and then rolled my eyes.

"Why?"

"That's for me to know and you not to find out." I glared at him. He smirked at me and then walked out the the Gods! I was so hungry.

He put in on the side of my bed. Then he looked at me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm finding out all I can about Trinion." He looked surprised.

"Can I have a look?" I nodded,

"sure," I handed him the list, he read it slowly. Then he gave it back to me.

"You got the year he was born wrong; he was born in 1122..."

"But the book."

"It quite an old book." I sighed.

"Well I need to ask you a few questions... About the...

"I know... Aang."

"No I want you to tell me what happened with Trinion first." I looked at him in shocked.

"Really? Can I get some sleep first though? I'm so tried." He nodded.

"Sure... Just call the guard when you're ready. He just outside..." I smiled.

He left. I went to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 3 done, it took me a while, I had to re-do it twice. Review... Please. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Evil

**Hey everyone, I would like to thank Appa-Appa-away for her help on these last 3 chapters, just to say for the people who read the last chapter you should of seen something like 'still to be edited'. That was a mistake; it was not supposed to be there ;) I edited it in a word doc and I put it there to remind me to remember that I needed to edit it. I thought I would explain myself. Thank you for everyone else who reviewed...**

**Thanks again. Here's chapter 4...**

**"Take chances, make mistakes. That's how you grow. Pain nourishes your courage. You have to fail in order to practice being brave." - Mary Tyler Moore.**

**Chapter 4: Evil**

* * *

**Trinion's POV:**

This woman's body felt weird. I rarely ever possessed women, and I would just killed them. Got revenge for what **_she _**did. I growled. That- The ship! I looked to the east, it was still there. Perfect! Those fools, they should have moved while they had a chance, too late, I got into the boat and grabbed the oar, and I started to head towards the ship. This woman's arms were so weak; it took me over ten minutes to get to the side of the ship. It would only of taken we five minutes, huh. This was going so slow... I growled my arms already hurt. I wacked the side of the huge metal ship as hard as I could, after that I push my self in the water turning the little boat upside and held on to it, so it looked like I was holding on for my life. After a few minutes a man looked over the side and started shouting for a life boat. I smiled darkly.

Perfect...

When I was on the ship, most of the men stopped working and looked at me. This woman might have been very attractive but she was weak. Very weak...

After a few more minutes, I heard a man's voice; a voice that told me he was greedy, vile. He hated peace and hope and he was a desperate man who wanted power. So much power; and I could give him the false idea that I could give it to him. He was a fool, a dark man; his fall would be hard indeed. And I would be the cause. But that would come another time. I was lying on my side now, one of the guards was kneeling next to me.

He walked up to me, he was smiling at me. I could tell he was a cruel man, a mad man. Good... He knelt down.

"Well, who have we got here?"

"I can't tell you that." He glared at me.

"Why?" He almost snapped I smiled. He gave me a funny look and stood up. "You." One of his men looked at him, I could tell he feared for his life, one wrong answer and that was his life, gone.

"Take this lady to the interrogation room." He looked back at me. "We need to ask her a few questions." He smiled, his men dragged me away.

It took that idiot over an hour to come to see me, this 'interrogation room' looked like his office. This was a very dark man. He was playing fire... He was walking on very thin ice.

"Hello young lady..." I looked at him, he was a monster.

"I'm not a lady..." He gave me a very funny look.

"What..." My eyes darkened... I snapped the arms of the chair I was sat on...

"My name is..." The women's body fell to the grounded, dead. I stood there, "my name is Trinion!" The man's face paled, like he was deadly ill.

"...Tri...ion..." He gasped. He bowed to the floor; I looked at him, fool...

"Get up!" He did. He looked at me,

"Why are you here? Don't get..."

"Don't you dare...?" He stopped talking, "I have a deal to make with you. And I think you will like it." He was going to let me finish? Even I was surprised. But I did. "I am after this girl, to make her my wife, you know the history... "He nodded."Her name is Katara," he eyes sparkled, I know he knew her. "She's with... Zuko... I know you want him dead; and I also know you want the Avatar..." I knew a lot of things about this dark man. "I can get you what you want, if you get me what I want. You get to kill Zuko, be the Fire Lord's right hand man because of it. You will become a legend, because will be the man that brings the Avatar in chains to the Fire Lord. And I get Katara, and after that's all said and done... I can make you Fire Lord."

He looked at me, Fire Lord, you say? Just for getting you a girl?" I nodded. I waited for a few minutes, this was taking too long.

"Have we got a deal or not?" I asked.

"Yes, you got a deal..." He shook my hand.

"Good, you won't regret it... Trust me..." What he didn't know that he _would_ regret it, for the rest of his life. If he even lived that long… He was annoying me already.

"Right well first, we need a room for you. We will get one of the top private rooms ready for you," I nodded, "Also we need a new name for you."

"What?" I growled.

"We can't go round calling you Trinion, can we?" On this I agreed with him.

"What do you recommend then?"

"Something simple, like Lee, Fien..." I sighed...

"What about Katus?"

"Good and simple." I nodded. "Now, have you got a plan?"

"Of course I do..."

* * *

**Katara's POV:**

I had been awake for over an hour now, I was too nervous to call the guard, he might be a cruel bastard, and on the other hand he could be the kindest man I could know.

_You can do it!_

"Excuse me?" I had to shout a little, I looked at him as he turned around, he smiled and walked in the room, he was still smiling.

"Yes miss?" He asked kindly, wow he was polite.

"Zuko asked me to call you when I woke up for you to go and get him, please."  
He bowed a little. "Of course, Miss, right away."

_See it wasn't that bad was it?_

_No he was really nice._

I smiled.

* * *

**Aang's POV:**

We had searched the whole island and there was no sign of Katara. I was getting worried, it had been over six hours now, if Trinion had her she would have been dead by know. We had to find her, but I couldn't tell Sokka. Not yet...

_I'm so sorry Katara, it was Trinion, he made Sokka walk away, we should of stayed with you... I'm sorry._

* * *

**Ok hope you enjoyed it. Please review... :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Not that bad

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, it keeps me going. :) Well here's chapter 5. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Zuko's POV:**

**"Mistakes are painful when they happen, but years later a collection of mistakes is what is called experience."- Unknown**, (if anyone knows the author of this quote let me know in a review please. Thanks.)

**Chapter 5: Not that bad**

* * *

I walked down the corridor, the guard had told me that Katara had woken up, good, she was alright.

_What are you doing?!_

_What?_

_Thinking like that, she the enemy!_

_Damn it!_

The voice in my head was right, she was the enemy, I was supposed to hate her. So why did I think that? Why was I worried if she was alright? I didn't care for her, she was a peasant. She was a nobody.

_So why did you save her?_

_To make my uncle happy..._

_Of course._

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_You like her._

_Go to hell..._

_You know it's true. _

_Shut up!_

I had stopped walking and now was staring into nothing arguing to myself. This voice in my head wasn't going to win, bur he always did. There were always two voices, one telling me the opposite to the other. It was annoying.

"Sir?" I came out of my daze. "Are you alright?" I looked at the guard for a few seconds, then I realized what I was doing. I shook my head.

"Yeah... I'm fine."

"Alright, sir. The girl is in the medical room still." I nodded, "See you at lunch."

"Sure." He walked away.

I walked into the room to see it empty, except for Katara in one of the beds. She was still reading that book on Trinion, I was surprised she was able to read it, she was being case by him. I looked at her, her hair was down. It suited her, she had beautiful blue eyes...

_Hey! Don't! _I glared at the floor.

"Zuko?" I looked up, she was looking at me.

_Do something._

"Good, you're awake." I walked up to her.

"Yeah, I am." She smiled a little.

"Good, I just wanted to ask you about Trinion, and then about your little boyfriend."

"Excuse me?" She giggled,

"what?" I was confused,

"he's not my boyfriend.."

"Huh..." I was still confused.

"We're just friends..."

"Oh I thought..." She shook her head. I heard someone enter the room behind me.

"What is it, Uncle?" I didn't even have to look to know it was him, I just knew. I turned to see him wearing one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen. What was he up to?

"Katara needs somewhere to sleep when she gets out of here, and your room is the only one available...

"What!" I think Katara had turned so red that she look like a red apple. "Uncle she can't even I can't go in my room at the moment, you know I'm using the spare room."

"She can stay in there with you," I think it was my turn to turn red.

"No... There is only a single bed in there..."

"Zuko she needs to be near a fire bender, Trinion is weak to fire and you're a fire bender... Besides there no other beds ready."

"There fire benders all over this ship!" I was still blushing at the thought...

"Yes but Trinion can get any where and no one will notice, but if your in the same room..."

"Yes uncle I think we get it." I looked back at her, we both had the same look on our faces, the look of dread.

* * *

**Katara's POV:**

Sleep in the same room as Zuko!? No way!

"Zuko, I could just stay here and..."

"No you can't there are men and women that are dying that should have had that bed but they said you could have the bed..." He snapped. My shocked expression, shocked him, his eyes seemed to soften. "I'm sorry, this crew... There like my second family, I care for them, six people died so you could live..."

I felt so guilty, they died for me? I stated to cry.

"No.. Don't cry, they decide to give you that bed no one else. Everyone on this ship would give their life to the women that were being chased by Trinion.

I don't know why. I think its just in our nature, we might have stared a war... But we still care if an innocent women that been chased by Trinion. I don't why..." She stopped crying she was smiling.

"Could I see them?" He looked at me, he seemed to smile, but I wasn't sure...

"Why?"

"In the water tribes we do blessings... I think they deserve one, all of them."

"Alright, I'll take you there tomorrow, before their funerals… Look, just write down what happened to you, with…" He cleared his throat. "Just write it and we can see what we can... Can do for you."  
"Okay…" I nodded; that would be easier than telling him.

I guess being on here wasn't so bad, but even if I felt that way, I was still a prisoner of the Fire Nation.

* * *

**There you go, please If you have any ideas for the next chapter please leave them in a review. I will try and add all your ideas you give me. :) Please...**


	6. Chapter 6: A little too far

**Thanks for all the reviews; and to answer a question, the rating might not change it later chapter that is just a warning for when it does. In other words violence or the language might get worse. Hope that helps, enjoy chapter 6. :)**

**"Mistakes are forgivable, if one has the courage to admit them."- Bruce Lee.**

**Katara's POV:**

**Chapter 6: A little too far...**

* * *

I had laid here for a while now, Zuko had left me alone for a while to write what had happened between me and Trinion, to my surprise he hadn't asked me anything about Aang. But every time I put the feather to the paper I couldn't write anything. I don't know it was because I was scared, or not...

"You ready?"

I looked up, then back down. "I can't do it."

"Do what?" He looked annoyed to me.

"Write it down. I just can't do it… I'm sorry…" His eyes softened. "Why don't you just tell me now?" I looked at him.

"I can't…"

"You can," he looked at me hard, like a father would to a child who was lying.

"I can't." He sighed, and shook his head. He crossed his arms, and looked at me with a stern look, he wasn't giving up.

"Alright... We were flying and Sokka said we needed to stop for food, we thought the islands, the Trio islands." He nodded,

"The island can change. To lure people there, it might change to something that you need; it might look like a market, or it might look like there's a village there. Before you ask, it's the work of Trinion, to lure women there."

I sighed,

"Really? Huh, How many-"

"Only two... You're the third."

"Am I supposed to be proud of that?" I glared at him.

"No one will touch you in any way; not even the Fire Lord will go near you with Trinion after you, unless their asking for the most painful death sentence possible." I laughed;

"was that a joke?"

"No..."

"Well ok as I was saying we landed on these islands and as soon as we did, it changed to like this... I mean, the land turned to ash... Then after a while Aang stared to panic when Sokka told him where we were, he said I had to go, that I couldn't be there, he told me to get off the island... He.. He just left... I'm..." I stared to cry. I could stop thinking about him... I could stop thinking... About Trinion... cried harder.

"Katara... I" He sighed sadly and walked up to the side of the bed before pulling me close. I cried into his chest, and for a moment I didn't care. He was there. So what if he was a firebender? He was there…

_Katara, what are you doing?!_

I pulled away.

"Thank... You. I..."

""It's fine… Please, don't worry… Just…"

"Can I do the blessings now…?" He seemed to smiled, he nodded.

"Then you will tell me the rest?" I sighed.

"Sure..."

He walked me down the stair and alone at least five corridors, it was the first time I had walked in three days, he had to hold me up and help me walk, this wasn't happening... I closed my eyes, this was all a dream. After what seemed like forever he opened a door, I walked in. Bodies, at least twelve of them; the twelve people who gave up their lives so I could live, I hated Trinion. I hated him for this.

Zuko lifted the cover off one of the men. He looked so young. His information was on his tag,

Name: Jeffiee Rew

Age: 14. Fourteen! No... So young he was younger than me.

Family: None, or not known. Oh my... I looked at Zuko, he didn't say anything, or do anything. I looked back and the boy... A boy, at war? How low could the fire lord get? I pulled out the water from the bowl and put the water on his forehead and his cheast. I breathed in.

"God of water, goddess of Fire, Angi and Harrite. Ying and Yang, bless this child, take him into your world. Bless him, love him keep him warm, let him grow to an age he will never know in this world..." I sighed. The water dissappered. I opened my eyes.

Only eleven more to go...

After I finished I walked up to Zuko, he looked at me the look in his eyes, that was his way of thanking me, it was enough for me.

"Alright, we made a deal..."

"All only other thing I can say this man came up to us and he died, and there was Trinion, he came on to me and tried too... I don't know he was a monster, just like... The Fire Nation..."

"Excuse me?"I looked at him. "Do you think that boy was a monster? He died… for you!"  
"He might have been…"

"How... You have no right to say that! About any of my crew. I didn't have to help you, you know."

"I don't really care, if it was you. Fire benders are monsters, they killed my mother!" He gave me a death glare.

"What?!"

"If it wasn't you're family, there would be no war."

"Well, you are the one that's forgotten that the Avatar abandoned this world; he was stupid enough to run away. He should have stopped this war when it stared... This hundred year war is as much as his fault as it is my family's."

"This is NOT Aang's fault!"

"Ok, now we have that done, where is he?"

"What? You know I'm not going to answer that, and why do you even chace him? You're just as awful as your father, I bet what happened to you... I bet you deserved it! You're a monster!" I shouted. After a few seconds, I realized what I said.

"You... You... I... How dare you!"

"You deserve this!"

"You...!" He stormed out of the room, he didn't even look back.

After a few minutes a guard walked in the room.

"Why did you say that?" I looked up,

"What?"

"That was really uncalled for."

"Excuse me?"

"You have know idea what he's been though, you should watch your mouth, miss... I don't mean to be rude... Just please think before you judge my commander." He walked back out the room.

I felt guilty.

* * *

**There you go! Sorry it took awhile... Please review... :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Moving on

**Thank you for all the people who reviewed. And sorry it took so long, last year of school, you know? Here's chapter 7, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Moving on**

**"Moving on is better that hating a person you love." - Unknown**

* * *

**Katara's POV:**

I looked at the door, why was I feeling guilty? It was just Zuko.

_That's a little harsh._

I looked at the floor, _I know._

I walked out the door the same guard was standing there, I walked up to him. He looked at me, he didn't smile. I sighed.

"Where's Zuko?" He just shrugged. "Look I now what I said was a little harsh, but think about this war a little harsh on me." He eyes seemed to soften, he also sighed,

"He's in 'you're' room... And I understand were your coming from but you must understand that some people in the Fire Nation suffer too. Even him..." He looked away.

I walked up to the guest room; I just waited to see if I could hear him, nothing, not at all. Not a sound.

I knocked on the door, nothing. I sighed, I was about to walk away when he opened the door, he was still in his amour. He just glared at me. I walked past him into the room, it was quite big, and it had a single bed that worried me, a wardrobe and a desk. It had all sorts of things on the walls, it looked quite comfortable.

I turned to face him, he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at a map on the desk.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said, I'm just a little scared... About you know who." He looked at me,

"I know, just forget about it, I know you didn't mean it, if we have to be in the same room and I have to be with you twenty-four-seven then we should at least try too..." He couldn't finish so I did.

"But what happened behind us and try and get along."

"Yeah something like that... I think."

"Ok..."

"Why does Trinion, do what he... does I guess...?" He looked at me and then back at the map.

"I'll tell you when you're ready and trust me when I say you're not ready." I sighed,

"Is it normal to be scared?"

"Of Trinion?" He gave me a funny look.

"Yeah..."

"Of course it is he's a monster. Well he wasn't always one but... Look I'm tried and I think we should go to bed..." He looked at the signal bed and blushed. "I had an idea, you have the bed... I will sleep on the floor. He sighed.

"No. I'm not going to have you moaning in the morning about your back killing you... But I don't want to sleep on the floor..."

"Well how this going to work then?"

"We could... you could go against the wall and I could just be on the other side, nearly falling out and... I... I really don't know.

He blushed I swear.

"We could try it..." It was my turn to blush,

"But what am I going to wear? I can't wear this." He nodded and walked up to the wardrobe. He opened it and pulled something out.

"You can wear this; I had to move all my stuff from my room to this one so... It was my mother's but I don't think she'll mind."

I looked at it, it was a nightdress not to long or short it was red with a pattern of a black dragon on it. It was lovely.

"Oh, thank you. I... Can..."

"Bathroom is thought there." I took it.

"Thanks Zuko, for everything. I swear he smiled that time.

"You're welcome... Um, Katara." He used my name. I couldn't believe it, it sound so nice coming from his mouth, I didn't know what to say so I just smiled and walked into the bathroom.

**Zuko's POV: **

Why was I being so kind to her? She was the enemy! A water bending peasant.

_Really?_

_Yes,_

_You don't think that!_

_Yes I do._

_No, if you do hand her over to Trinion._

_Never!_

_There's your answer._

_What answer?_

_You won't so it, you're to kind hearted_

_So?_

_You like her._

_Shut up! I don't!_

_Of course..._

_Just shut up._

_Have a nice sleep._

_Go rot in hell!_

* * *

**This is the shortest chapter I have ever wrote I know, but it won't stay like this maybe the next chapter will be a little short too. But after that it should go back to normal,**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8 A Promise

**Trinion's POV:**

**"When someone reminds you of someone else, you suddenly start caring."- Unknown.**

**Chapter 8: A Promise.**

* * *

I looked at him; his power-hungry eyes were so clear, so dark it almost matched mine. My hands pressed against the wooden desk, I looked back down at the map. This was not going to work. I looked at one of the guards behind me. He looked no older that sixteen. My dark eyes looked at his. There was nothing put fear and dread in his young eyes.

He might just work.

"I've got it." Zhao looked up at me. I turned around. One, because I didn't want to look at his horrid face, and they call me a monster, he was more like a demon. Two because I wanted to look at the boy.

"You." He looked at me. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen sir," I was right again.

"What's you're name?"

"Rioe, sir."

"Rioe and how are you treated on this ship? I want an honest answer because I will know if you are lying." He nodded.

"Um... Not the best, sir." I smiled.

"Good, you're perfect."

"May I ask, perfect for what?" I looked back at that monkey faced rat. "I'll tell you LATER!" I snapped. This man really starting to annoying me. "Just show me to my room, I have had enough of you!"

He growled. "Come with me Trinion."

I walked into the room, it was huge, and on the downside it was too light. I clicked my fingers, the light outside seemed to dime to nothing. The candles blew out and there was only a very dime light coming from nowhere. Perfect, darkness. I looked to the corner. In the corner there was a mirror, I looked at Zhao.

"What the HELL is that doing in here?!" Zhao looked at me.

"What?" Fool.

"The mirror, you idiot."

"Oh, would you like to take it out."

"No I just thought that I would just mention it and I just thought I would shout the world HELL. Are you questioning me?!" I turned my head and gave him a death glare."

"No, no. Of course not. I'll get Rioe to take it out." My glare worsened.

"Leave the DAMN BOY ALONE! Get someone else... You do it... NOW!" I pointed to the mirror. He did it, he wouldn't dare question me. No one would dare speak to my son like that...! Son! What? Why would I ever think that? Yes he reminded me of him but...

"Done." I looked at him,

"what?!"

"It's done Trinion..."

"Fine... Thank you, now get out!" He did.

I went to sleep. I would deal with them in the morning...

* * *

Aang's POV:

"Sokka! Wait! Katara isn't going to be here..."

"How do you know Aang? We have to find her..."

"I know..." I followed him; he was hurting he had no idea what Trinion could do to a girl like Katara... She was most likely dead by know.

* * *

Katara's POV:

My eyes opened; there was so light come from a tiny window from the wall. I saw Zuko... Zuko! My eyes snapped open. When my vision came in to full focus I relilzed he was lying next to me, he was topless. He was asleep, he looked peaceful, and he was sound asleep. It was adorable, not like I would ever tell anyone out loud. I smiled, he was... so sweet.

I blushed.

_Katara! He's the enemy and took make things worse he's the son of FIRE LORD!_

_I know but... He saved me!_

_From... Trinion._

_Trinion!_

BANG! What!

"Katara... You're mine! I sat up and screamed.

A few seconds later Zuko woke up.

"What. Who?" He had flames in his hands. "Katara?" I was crying... Hard. "Hey... Um, are you alright...?"

I shook my head. He pulled me close, like when I was in the medical room. I put my head into his neck and cried.

"It's... Ok... He can't get you... I won't let him hurt you..."

"You promise?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you Zuko, for everything." He rubbed my back slowly as I cried. I felt safe, I wasn't alone. Even if he was my enemy, he was looking out for me, I didn't care what that voice in my head said...

He saved my life.

* * *

**I know another short chapter, this will rarely happen but it still does, hope you liked it. It will be longer next time. The past two chapters were short because of school and coursework. Please Review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Reasons

**Here is chapter 9. I hope you like it... :) I'm so sorry it took so long, exams soon! AHHH!**

**Zuko's POV:**

**I SHOULD HAVE PUT THIS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Sorry about that... Well I do own Trinion, and that other boy...**

"It takes a REAL man to own up to his mistakes."-Unknown

**Chapter 9: Reasons**

* * *

What I am I doing? Why am I Prince Zuko, of the Fire Nation making a promise to a Water Tribe peasant?

_If you hate her so much give her to Zhao..._

_No!_

_Trinion?_

_You know the answer to that..._

_See..._

_See what?_

_Are you an idiot?_

_No..._

_Well stop acting like one and tell her she will be fine and safe with you and you're crew._

_Fine, you know I hate you, right?_

_Yeah. Zuko go back to the real world, I'm a voice in you're head not your mother!_

I did. Annoyed that that voice could...

_Zuko!_

_Yeah, right! Sorry._

"You're be fine here. The whole crew is looking out for you; the doctor saved your life... And I'm... here too" She wasn't expecting that to come out and the truth was nor was I.

"Thanks Zuko..." She paused.

"Zuko?" I looked down at her.

"Yeah?"

"How did that boy die?"

"Arrow." That all I needed to say.

"Why did he give up his life for mine? I mean what was so wrong with me?"

I sighed, "One, because that boy wasn't a monster..." She knew were that was going. And two, I don't really know your have to ask the doctor in the morning and three can I go to sleep now?" She laughed a little.

"Yeah Zuko. You can."

"Aren't you going to move off of me then?" She shoot up blushing. I had to smile at that. "Goodnight" she looked at me.

"Goodnight Zuko." We went to sleep, well I did anyway.

_Why am I being so nice to her?_

_Because Zuko you're are your mother, not you're father._

* * *

Katara's POV:

"Good morning Miss, how can I help you today?" Wow this crew...

"Um, I need to see the doctor quick if that's okay."

"Of course, I hop your not hurt." He actually looked worried.

"Oh no I'm fine thank you. I just need to ask him some questions," he smiled and bowed.

"Yes of course, go right in" he moved out of the way and let me in, this crew was so kind, I man none of them had pulled a face or said a nasty word to me. Not that I've heard anyway.

"Hariek?" He turned around and smiled at me.

"Why hello Katara, how are you feeling now?"

"Very good thanks to everyone." He smiled,

"It was my pleasure, my child now how can I help you?" I smiled.

"What was wrong with me?" I cam straight out with it, no point in not getting to the point, right? But his smiled seemed to fade as the words exited my mouth. My smiled disappeared as well.

"Okay, I will tell you this only once," he was smiling so I assumed he was only joking but I listened anyway. This is what I came here for.

"You had a very high fever; it was so high in fact that we had to use what we use on only Fire benders. It is very rare for someone from your nation to get such a high fever. Second off you had a scarch on your arm this was caused by Trinion, this is... Very bad, it causes halutuions, muscle pains, nightmare and even a death. Or worse Corlaer Fever, a fever so deadly to any fire bender... It only takes a few hours to kill us, or them.

A young by had it, it took two hours to kill him. Fire benders mostly die a stage seven and can even survive to stage twelth. I can't explain it probley until someone has it. Pray to Agni you will never know."

I was shocked, I was really that ill?

"Thank you. For what you did for me." He smiled.

"Fire nation or not it's my job, and even if that is so. I could let a young lady die on my watch could I?" I hugged him. Shock, but he hugged me back.

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome. Katara."

**So short! But I have so much school work for my exams and I wanted to get this up for you before I had too much to do. :) Hope you enjoyed, it will be a lot longer next time. I PROMISE! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Thank You

**Hey, okay as promised it's longer! Yay for me... Okay enjoy chapter 10. :) Hope you like it.**

**Trinion's POV:**

**"Saying only thank you could change a person completely." - unknown. **

**Chapter 10: Thank you **

* * *

I walked alone, my hands dangled by my side, I was becoming weaker by the day. Agni had cursed me always for what I did to her son. Avatar Trinon, few knew the truth about who I was, or even what I was. My real face was: Heroaik, the demon of war, the God of suffering and at the moment I was succeeding. The war was coming to an end. But not the peaceful way so many people wanted and needed. It was ending my way. There would be nothing but darkness. It would come soon. Very soon, but until then I had to wait. I was a demon, yes but we had an advantage of being patient we waited until the right time. We... I never rushed into something. Never...

I wasn't named Trinion by birth. Trinion was the first ever Avatar, the son of Agni and Harrite. When he had saved the world from Merle, my wife. He got no respect like an Avatar should. The rulers of that time were stubborn and cruel fools. To enter into his paradise he had to earn the respect of the leaders of the world. That didn't happen, it would never happen. The barbaric fools.

He could not enter, so he became depressed, angry and most of all: he needed comfort. I gave that to him, I made a deal with him, I would get the world to respect, love and know his name once again and in return... I would have his powers. Simple really, the problem was, for him was he didn't know who I was. Normally he would have, but back then he was weak, weak and desperate. Once it was over Agni found out. They both tried to save their son. But as the Avatar I was powerful, like them I knew all four elements. I was a guardian of the Fire.

I was unstoppable... At the time... It ended, she won, she defeated me... But she failed to save their son, he was too long trapped in my clutches. But She stripped me of all my powers, made me weak to fire. But soon that... This curse will end and soon, I will have all that was taken from me. Agni will fall, Zuko will fall, the Fire Lord and the rest of this world will fall and that girl will be mine! Soon, very soon.

At the thought of it I felt my strength returning to me... Finally... I felt my eyes grow darker, darker by the second...

She would be mine! Both her body and soul... Soon, very, very soon...

I laughed to myself darkly. Soon it would be the end.

* * *

Katara's POV:

"Good morning Miss." Lee smiled, "would you like me to help you with that?" I looked at him and smiled back.

"Oh, no thank you Lee, I can manage." I tried to lift the box up from the floor, but failed miserly. "On second thought..." He laughed slightly.

"Would you like me to help you now Miss?" He was playing with me.

"Yes please, Lee." He came over and lifted it up for me. I was grateful. "I owe you one..."

"Yes, yes you do Miss" We both laughed.

"Lee...?"

"Yes Miss?" He looked around at me.

"Just call me Katara and that's an order!" He laughed.

"Oh, of course..." He paused, thinking about what he was going to say. "Yes Katara." I smiled.

"Thank you Lee."

"You're welcome Mi... I mean Katara..."

That was more like it, they were treating me like a princess would be treated in the Fire Nation. I liked it, but I just wanted them to call me by my name. They had a right to, they had been so kind to me. The deserved to not have to call me 'miss' every time they saw me. I trusted them and hopefully they trusted me.

I had been here for a week now, and I had already talked to everyone on here at least twice. They were turning out to be a second family of mine. They were my friends. I never thought I would be thinking this. One of the men that had gurded me when I was bed ridden had said to me "welcome to the family Katara" it was nice to know they weren't as cruel as everyone else in their nation. Kindness did exist in their people's ways. It was just harder to find in them, but I had found over two hundred of them in under a week.

And by Harrite, I was grateful I had found them, they protected me from Trinion. They were giving up their lives for me.

I would be forever grateful to both Agni and Harrite that I had found them.

_Thank you._

* * *

_Aang's POV:_

I looked over at Sokka, he was asking some people from the village we were staying at if they had seen Katara. No, they won't have. I knew about Trinion I was the Avatar, but I had always refuted to him as such. Avatar Trinion, saved billions, respected by none... He never deserved what he got. He just failed to see what that demon was doing to him. If an Avatar dies and is not accepted into his or her's after life he or she would become weak of body and mind. That's how that demon did it. He tricked him... He was the one who whispered the grand idea of war into Sozin's head. He is the one that...

"Aang, AANG!?" I looked up, Sokka looked worried.

"Yeah? You got anything on Katara?" He shook his head.

He walked away, "we will find her Sokka." He looked back at me and smiled. I followed him back to Appa and Momo, they had waited for us long enough.

I missed Katara. She had kept her brother sane, I know it sounds stupid. But it was true.

* * *

**So chapter 10 and over 1000 words as promised, well I promised myself that. I promised you a longer chapter. Hope you like it! :) There was a little surprise in there for you. Could any of you see it?**


	11. Chapter 11 A demon's secret

**Hey, here's chapter 11. I asked I tried to give you a little surprised last time, and yes Trinion was the first Avatar taken by a devil... Yeah so enjoy. This is the last chapter of what I call 'peace' there is going to be hell in the next one...**

**That poor Earth Kingdom village...**

**Shut up!**

**Sorry... Ha-ha, sorry I gave it away, a little... :) I hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you for the reviews people.**

**A demon's secret **

* * *

I looked over at Zhao, he was shouting at that poor boy. My nails went into the wood of the chair, he got to me. I knew 'Avatar' Trinion inside and out. He would have never let a man like him treat a 'child' in such a way. The boy was only fifteen; he was still a child, still growing. Growing up in a world full of fear, hatred, pain and war. A war I had caused. I had whispered into Sozin's ear the idea and he went with it, if he hadn't he would have died. Because I would always get my own way. No one would dare question me, not even this middle-aged man.

"Stop!" I stood, he did. He had nothing but fear in his eyes. Good, he wasn't so stupid after all. This shocked me, even if it was true, unknown to him, I hated him. Unknown to him, he would die. "How dare you!" My eyes turned dark, evil even, he stopped, froze. I walked over to him slowly. Putting my hand on the boy's shoulder and I gently pushed him over to the door.

After that moment I realized that I might be losing my grip on 'Avatar' Trinion after all, he was powerful. He was the first son of Agni and Harrite, he was the first Avatar. The first man to bend all the elements and he had a noble and kind heart, it was hard enough to posses him in the first place, he was the guardian angel of the world; it was the Avatar's job to keep peace. It was my job to start chaos, war and pain.

We were Yin and Yang, we were like Agni and Harrite. My grip was weakling, I knew this by my thoughts of them, by his children, his wife. I stared to miss them even though I didn't know them. I was turning into Trinion. That should not be happening, yet...

The demon's would was directly south under the guardians' it was hell. After some time a demon will grow weaker, it will lose its power and die, that is how Agni defeated my wife, and she was weak. A guardian never loses against a weak demon and soon Trinion will fight back. But by the time he dose, it will be too late, the war will be over and I will die knowing I have won, and if a demon dies 'happy' they can be reborn thousands of years later.

"So what do we do now?" I looked up at Zhao in annoyance, why dose he ask such...

"We find the blue sprit..."

"No one know..."

I cut him off.

"...We find Zuko."

I smiled darkly,

I left the room to check on the boy, he would be leaving soon.

* * *

**Zuko's POV:**

I looked over at her, she seemed happy, that somehow made me feel happy. I have no idea why. She was playing a game with some of the guards...

"Sir?"

I turned around, one of my top guards stood on front of me.

"Yes Darik?"

"We need to stop for supplies, the nearest market is in an Earth Kingdom village not far from here."

I nodded, he knew what that meant, "and the doctor needs to see Katara..."

"I'll tell her..."

"Sir..."

He walked away.

* * *

**Another really short chapter but I have revision, so I wanted to get this up, the next chapter will be a lot longer. But you will have to wait, sorry. :)**

**I hope you liked it.**


	12. Chapter 12 Katara's Pain

Hey- ho people, I don't know what that means... Well I have finished my mocks. YESS! Haha, so no more revision... for now. :) Hope you enjoy, Katara based chapter, short one too, sorry guys.

Here's chapter 12 for you. :)

BB22

Katara's POV:

* * *

Once again I had to see the doctor, I had gone to see him every couple of days each week since I had been here. It didn't annoy me, it just... It just worried me all the time. Every time I worried that there would be something wrong. Something I had done or something Trinion had done to me, even though Zuko always reassured me that it would all be okay. I still felt sick about it.

When I walked passed some guards, some of my friends. They also told me it was going to be fine. It made me feel better, but, I don't know. I felt guilty I guess. I was putting the lives of so many good people on the line... it that it makes me feel... so selfish.

Sokka would go mad if I ever called anyone from the Fire Nation my friend. My father had always told me that their no one's friends, they are the enemy, their Goddess was the center of all evil... but I didn't understand. Zuko's uncle had told me without the Fire Nation, without Fire benders. The other Nations could not survive. It made sense, all of it did. I didn't know how I was getting alone with Zuko so easily or his crew. Maybe they made me feel safe. Maybe because they _are_ different, not like any Fire bender's I had ever seen. Or known, yes their nature would always be the same... yes they get angry, upset, frustrated, but so does everyone else. Most people in the other nation's just use the war as a barrier.

What I mean is there are good people in the Fire Nation. Women, children... men. There all good people. They just have a few 'bad' people and all of a sudden every person in the Fire Nation is a murderer. It didn't make sense... I would have to make a metal note to ask Iroh about it later.

I just had a thought! If Angi was the center of all evil how come the God of Water and Moon married her? This was my God marrying the Goddess of my enemy. It didn't make any sense. After about ten minutes of walking I finally reached the medical bay. It was just a simple room. Zuko wasn't given any privileges when he was banished...

I walked in and the doctor smiled at me. He just told me to sit down on the bed, so he could check me over. These were to check if I had anything related to Trinion on me. It means if I had a nightmare about him let's say... it means that I could have hurt myself. It is a bit confusion putting it like that, I know. I still don't understand fully.

He checked me over and after several minutes of worry and panic, he said I was just fine.

Thank Harrite.

The next few days went quick quickly, I had made some friends and for once they were girls, or women, the Fire Nation never call their women 'girls'. I laughed at that, all the woman in four of the nations had to grow up fast, but still the Fire Nation beat them all to it.

* * *

Just a short one, it gets good next chapter, Zhao...

Shut up!

Sorry, and yeah sorry for the long wait too.

Longer chapter next time... :)

BN22


End file.
